


Zentai

by Stegosaur



Series: Kink-Off [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Bondage, Chastity Device, M/M, Objectification, Zentai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21928810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegosaur/pseuds/Stegosaur
Summary: Raphael tries out a new suit.
Relationships: Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)
Series: Kink-Off [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503449
Comments: 1
Kudos: 17





	Zentai

Raphael’s chest felt tight as he turned the garment over in his hands, the soft fabric stretching with each pull.It was both soft and stretchy, surprisingly tough in spite of its outward delicacy.There were no defining features, no identifying markers, just a single zipper running from the back to the neck of the garment.He looked up to Michelangelo, the smaller turtle dangling a bit gag from a finger, its purpose clear.Swallowing hard, Raphael unfolded the zentai suit in front of himself and watched the fabric fall to the floor.

Getting in was a simple enough affair.With the large opening in the back, all he had to do was push one foot into the leggings at a time, making sure to pull it tight over his toes and legs.Michelangelo stopped him as he began pulling it up his hips, pressing their lips together in a kiss as one hand dipped to Raphael’s crotch and groped it firmly.Raphael gasped and squirmed as something hard began pushing inside his genital slit, Michelangelo pushing a hard rubber cock cage over Raphael’s semi-flaccid erection.The bulky rubber mold filled his slit entirely, preventing erections or stimulations, but otherwise not locked or secure.

Then the kiss was broken, and Michelangelo helped Raphael pull the suit up over his buttocks and crotch, the fabric getting caught on Raphael’s shell and tail.His brother was all too eager to help there, carefully tugging the suit over the tail and shell while tucking Raphael’s tail down the crack of his ass, stretching it further upward over his brother.Raphael guided his arms into the sleeves as they reached his underarms, the stretchy fabric smoothing out over his toned muscles and thick upper arms while Michelangelo smoothed out any wrinkles Raphael couldn’t see.

With the head of the suit dangling at Raphael’s neck, Michelangelo reached around from behind and pushed the bit to his lips, Raphael parting his jaw just enough for the bit to slip between his teeth.Michelangelo pulled the straps tight behind Raph’s head, Raphael wincing as the bit slipped behind his molars and kept his mouth agape, drool already pooling around his lips.He groaned as Michelangelo buckled the straps and began tugging the suit’s head over his face, the soft fabric cocooning his entire body.He felt the fabric tighten all over as the zipper was pulled up over his shell, feeling the vibration of the zipper teeth through the soft rippling of the fabric against his skin.

Michelangelo pulled the zipper closed, threading a padlock through it and a loop at the top of its length before clicking it closed.At the sound of the click, Raphael shuddered with a moan.The world was blurry through the sheer fabric, tinted red and difficult to make out clearly.He couldn’t see Michelangelo pulling out a small bag of toys, only squirm when the leather collar circled his neck and was buckled tightly.He held out his wrists for the anticipated cuffs, his partner locking them on just like the collar and suit.He could see the green form of Michelangelo crouch at his crotch level, locking on two more ankle cuffs to complete the ensemble and standing up to admire his work.

“Come, toy.”Raphael shuddered again, gurgling against the bit gag in his jaw as his cock strained against the rubber cage wedged into his slit.He followed Michelangelo out of his bedroom and into the lair proper, breath hitching in his throat as he could vaguely see the shapes of Leonardo and Donatello in the Living Room.“Kneel, toy.”Raphael slowly sank to his knees, bowing his head.“Hey guys, I’ve got our new toy here.Come see!”


End file.
